Manners
by TutsiPop
Summary: Narcisa Malfoy, esposa abnegada y madre de tiempo completo, se siente frustrada por la precaria vida que están llevando después de la muerte de Lord Voldemort, Lucius la maltrata. No tiene nada, solo los exquisitos modales que la familia Black le inculcó desde pequeña. Porque la frase "Hasta que la muerte los separe" es una insinuación al asesinato. DRAMIONE


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, estos son de JK Rowling**

 **Solo uso los personajes para uso de mi diabólica imaginación que quiere incursionar en este mundo de HP**

 **Summary: Narcisa Malfoy, esposa abnegada y madre de tiempo completo, se siente frustrada por la precaria vida que están llevando después de la muerte de Lord Voldemort, Lucius la maltrata. No tiene nada, solo los exquisitos modales que la familia Black le inculcó desde pequeña. Porque la frase "Hasta que la muerte los separe" es una insinuación al asesinato. Humor con pequeño toque Dramático (DRAMIONE, nada más para complacer mis gustos personales)**

 **MANNERS**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Liberación**

Dejo caer pesadamente las bolsas con víveres de dudosa procedencia, odiaba ir a ese lugar, pero después de la guerra contra Voldemort, no quedaban muchos lugares para surtirse de alimentos y la lista se reducía al saber quién era ella

Narcisa Malfoy, había dejado a un lado las excentricidades y su vida había cambiado radicalmente después de la muerte de el que no debe ser nombrado. Toda su familia había ido a juicio, afortunadamente para ella, no los habían mandado a Azkaban, gracias a la declararon del famoso Harry Potter, quien habló a favor de ella y les relató como lo había salvado al decir que estaba muerto al mismísimo Voldemort

Draco y Lucios también habían sido absueltos, pero con un gran castigo, la magia de sus varitas seria reducida y la gran fortuna que poseían en Gringotts seria destinada a todas esas personas que habían quedado sin hogar por la guerra.

Era eso, o la muerte segura por el beso del Dementor.

Solo se quedaron con la mansión de Malfoy Manor y un apellido que ya nadie respetaba

Giraba la cuchara en la asquerosa sopa que tenía en frente, no sabía cómo habían logrado sobrevivir a base de comida mugrienta y sobras de frutas de que encontraba la basura de las tiendas. Era una pesadilla para ella, pero al menos tenía a su familia con vida

El único que no ayudaba a resistir la angustia de no tener nada, era su esposo, él se había enfrascado en una horrible depresión, siempre estaba de mal humor, era como si hubiera preferido morir a estar viviendo en la miseria

De pronto, un sonoro estruendo la había sacado de su ensoñación, Lucius había tirado el plato con la sopa al suelo otra vez,

-¿Cuándo me darás una cena decente Narcisa?

La rubia empezó a limpiar mecánicamente sin decirle palabra

-ya estoy harto de tu comida insípida, no hay ropa limpia, ni mucho menos puedes mantener esta casa limpia…– escupió con veneno

-la comida es insípida porque nadie quiere venderme productos frescos, la ropa si esta lavada, pero está demasiado percudida por no tener un limpiador decente que quite las manchas y la casa estuviera más limpia pero tengo caminar horas para traer desde un barrio horrible y asqueroso lo que podamos comer. – dijo pausadamente y sin levantar la mirada

Lucios la vio con asco

-¿Qué te ha pasado Narcisa? Mírate, estas sucia, ya no te arreglas y mi casa esta echa una porquería… ya no eres una digna señora de esta mansión – dijo con dolo

La rubia levanto la mirada en automático, sus ojos querían salir de su órbita, en su rostro se deformaba por el asombro, ¿su esposo en verdad le estaba diciendo esas cosas?

Con furia, aventó los pedazos de plato que estaba recogiendo

-remedo de mago, malagradecido… como te atreves a decirme esas cosas, yo cumplí a la perfección mi papel de madre al darte un hijo tan inteligente como lo es Draco, yo cumplí con mi papel de señora de la casa al mantenerla aun en estos instantes de carestía, y sobre todo cumplí con mi papel de esposa al seguir ciegamente, en los planes más estúpidos en los que mi esposo pudo participar… ¿Y AUN ASI, TE ATREVES A DECIR QUE NO SOY DIGNA DE SER LA SEÑORA DE ESTA CASA?

Dijo esto último tan alto, como si fuera un grito desesperado donde sacaba toda su frustración en él.

Lucius al verla así, lo único que supo hacer fue propinarle una bofetada que la aventó contra el suelo

Draco ahogo un grito y de inmediato fue por su madre… esta no dejó que la tocaran y de inmediato se repuso, más en sus ojos lo único que se vean eran lágrimas y una rabia contenida hacia su esposo

Miro hacia su hijo, se limpió un hilo de sangre que emanaba de sus labios, limpio un poco su falda y empezó a caminar hacia su habitación, Lucios quiso decir algo, pero Draco se había interpuesto. Levanto tanto la barbilla que por unos instantes pareció más alto que su padre. Este solo atino a dar media vuelta y salir de ahí

Mientras Narcisa llegaba a la recamara principal pensaba

 _¿Qué hacer?_

 _No tenían dinero_

 _No sabía hacer nada, sus padres la educaron para ser la perfecta esposa y madre que es, así que trabajar no era una opción_

 _Y si así fuera ¿trabajar? ¿De qué?_

 _Tal vez vender algo, pero ¿a quién?_

 _Después de la guerra, sus conocidos, dejaron de hablarle o sencillamente estaban muertos._

 _¿Qué más podría hacer?_

 _¿Huir con los muggles?_

 _Lo único que le quedaba eran los modales inculcados ferozmente por la familia Black, pero estos en esta situación ya no le servían de nada._

Narcisa estaba sentada en la cama que daba a un espejo enorme. Se veía a si misma con la espalda derecha, las piernas juntas con los pies uno detrás de otro en una postura correcta y elegante

Entonces lo supo, una idea totalmente descabellada, tan excéntrica, que podría funcionar…

Al día siguiente, cuando lucios se apareció en el comedor no encontró a nadie, Draco le siguió detrás también encontrando la misma escena

De pronto un estruendo hizo que los dos rubios giraran la cabeza hacia la sala de estar, donde un par de maletas rodaban pesadamente por los escalones cuesta abajo

Lucius molesto vocifero un par de maldiciones y empezó a subir a zancadas largas imaginando que Narcisa lo estaba corriendo de su propia casa, pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando de la puerta principal, se asomó una bella mujer de cabellera tan negra como la noche y labios rojos como la sangre

Draco también la veía, Lucius la reconoció de inmediato. Narcisa Malfoy aparecía con una imagen casi irreconocible

Bajó lentamente con varita en alto, amenazante. De la bofetada de la noche anterior solo quedaban un par de marcas muy leves.

Lucius y Narcisa se vieron de frente, ella sin miedo y él aterrado

-las maletas que están ahí están llenas de capas de un material muy fino y elegante que mis padres nos regalaron en nuestra boda, puedes venderlas en el mercado y así sobrevivirás un par de semanas, no podrás conseguir un elfo que te ayude a mantener la casa porque existe un acuerdo ante la PEDDO que consiste en que si quieres contratar a uno tienes que pagarles por su trabajo. Así que, te pido que desistas de ello. – se quitó muy despacio la sortija el dedo anular, el único indicio que quedaba de su matrimonio – y con esto – se lo puso en las manos mientras Lucius la veía con ojos muy abiertos – si lo vendes bien, podrás vivir al menos un mes más.

Lo miró de arriba abajo, no quedaba ni la sombra de aquel imponente hombre del cual se había enamorado, porque, aunque su matrimonio fue arreglado por sus padres, ella al momento de verlo, quedó prendada. Hasta ese día, pues ahora solo veía a un remedo de mago, sucio y sin alma.

Giro sus piernas en dirección a la salida y vio a Draco ahí parado casi sin aliento solo de verla

-Draco – dijo en un susurro la rubio – hijo, ven – y le ofreció la mano sonriendo cálidamente

-¡Draco no! – Se apresuró a decir su padre – te prohíbo que le sigas el berrinche de niña a tu madre

-No es ningún berrinche, Lucius – le dijo muy enojada – te estoy dejando y me voy a llevar a mi hijo

Este solo los veía sin decir nada, no sabía qué hacer, amaba a su madre, pero su padre estaba muy mal y no podía dejarlo así

-hijo, si te vienes conmigo no te aseguro dormir en cama hoy, pero lo que sí puedo asegurarte, como que soy tu madre, es que serás libre, ya no tendremos que escondernos

-Draco – la voz ronca de Lucios le hizo voltear temeroso, como si de un pequeño niño se tratara

-Hijo – volvió a repetir Narcisa – está bien pequeño mío, no te preocupes, si no quieres venir conmigo, lo entenderé – bajo la mano y le sonrió tan cálidamente como solo una madre sabe hacerlo.

El Heredero de los Malfoy la vio y entendió todo. En ese momento vio la desgracia que su padre les había dejado. Volteo la cabeza y empezó a caminar hacia la chimenea

Narcisa y Lucios lo vieron

-Lo siento padre – dijo al mismo tiempo que su varita golpeaba suavemente su cabeza – " _capillum nigrum_ " – y su rubia cabellera tomaba el color de la noche.

Lo siguiente fue tan rápido que es difícil de explicar. Lucios enfurecido quiso desquitarse con la mujer, tiro un golpe hacia la cara y esta solo atino a taparse con las manos hasta que sintió un jalón de ropa tan fuerte que la movió de su lugar, era Draco quien la atraía hacia el al mismo tiempo que aventaba polvos flu y una llamaras inofensivas de color verde los desaparecía de ahí, era la última vez que Malfoy Manor tenía la presencia de Narcisa y Draco.

No supieron como, pero aparecieron cerca del límites del mundo mágico con el mundo muggle, Narcisa respiró hondo, tomo de la mano de su hijo y se incrustaron hacia la aventura más grande que nadie podría jamás imaginar a ambos.

Empezar una nueva vida, como muggles.

 **N/A**

 **Hola a todos, pues hoy me arriesgo a esta historia de HP, el personaje principal es Narcisa, pero la pareja será totalmente Draco/Hermione (denle una oportunidad)**

 **Este primer episodio es un tanto dramático, pero a partir del siguiente ya le podre un poco más de humor (¡lo prometo!)**

 **Dudas y aclaraciones**

 **Su paleta favorita se las responderá**

 **-Tutsipop**


End file.
